


Lucy's Weakness

by whatsername263



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsername263/pseuds/whatsername263
Summary: After a tough mission, the Time Trio need a few hours to recharge before heading home. Lucy can't sleep, but her soldier is there to help.





	Lucy's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Not connected to my 'Wyatt's Weakness' story. Just thought the title was fitting here.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Timeless. I just need fanfiction to hold me over until the finale XD

Wyatt was really sick of the backwards thinking of people in the past.

He wanted to punch every asshole who glared down their nose at Rufus. Lucy’s tight grip on his arm was the only thing keeping him from going on a rampage when one particular asshole sauntered up to the trio. Not only did the drunken fool slur out something truly awful at Rufus, he also made a sleezy pass at Lucy.

Wyatt growled out a threat and pulled her tightly against his chest, making it __very__ clear that she was spoken for. The man made another rude comment under his breath before retreating down the road.

“And here I was hoping the Roaring 20’s would be fun,” Rufus grumbled.

“Sorry man,” Wyatt sighed. “We’ll get back to more enlightened times tomorrow.”

They’d managed to stop Emma and Jessica from triggering the Great Depression a few years ahead of schedule. But now it was dark, and they were exhausted from running all over New York City all day. They’d barely had any down time in the bunker before this, so they were all running on no sleep. After managing to scrounge up enough money for a hotel room, they all agreed a few hours of sleep couldn’t hurt. The Lifeboat was miles outside of the city anyway.

“I’ll take first watch,” Wyatt offered as the door to their room shut behind him. “You two get some rest.”

“Wyatt you’ve been up longer than any of us,” Lucy argued.

“I’m used to it.”

“Wyatt-”

“I’ll sleep at home. For now - you two rest. Rufus and I will swap after two hours. I promise.”

Rufus - who collapsed into a bed the second Wyatt offered to take the first watch - mumbled his agreement. Lucy rolled her eyes and reluctantly climbed into the other bed. Wyatt claimed a spot on the edge of the old sofa so he could keep an eye on the window. Rufus was asleep within a few minutes - Wyatt could tell from the sound of his breathing. But after 20 minutes, Lucy was still awake - tossing and turning every few minutes.

“Sleep is easier if you hold still Luce,” Wyatt said quietly. “Try and relax.”

She grumbled something about him taking his own advice which made him smile. She pushed herself off the bed and joined him on the couch. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest.

“You okay?” he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

“Can’t sleep.”

“Clearly,” he smirked.

“Not. Helping.”

“So talk to me Luce,” he said softly. “You haven’t been sleeping at all lately.”

“Then apparently you haven’t been either,” she shot back, looking up at him.

“Touche. But I’m asking you - what’s wrong?” When she hesitated he guessed: “Nightmares again?”

“You’re too perceptive sometimes, you know that?”

“Part of the job,” he kissed her forehead. “Which one was it this time?”

“Chinatown,” she sighed.

She didn’t have to explain any further. It had been two years since that mission, but all of them still had nightmares about it. Even after Rufus was back with them, the image of him dying still haunted everybody. Wyatt’s nightmare usually included the bonus image of Emma attacking Lucy and him not being there to protect her. For Lucy - the nightmare included Emma shooting Wyatt as well.

“I’m right here Lucy,” he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She nodded and returned his embrace.

“Close your eyes Lucy,” Wyatt ordered softly. “I’m here. Rufus is here. Hell, even _Flynn_ is still around the bunker - probably driving Mason and Agent Christopher crazy as we speak.”

“Still can’t believe he actually listened to Rufus and stayed behind,” she chuckled.

“Better than then him throwing up on all of us in the Lifeboat. Rufus might have actually killed him if he got the Lifeboat all germy.”

“Even time travelers need sick days I guess,” Lucy shifted so she was stretched out on the couch, her head resting in Wyatt’s lap. He rested his arm on her stomach, holding one of her hands in his. He used his free hand to run his fingers through her hair. It was only half for him; he loved how soft her hair was, but he also knew she loved having her hair played with. It relaxed her - and she knew what he was doing.

“That’s cheating.”

“Nope,” he smiled at her weak glare. “Fair game babydoll. Now - rest. We still have a long walk back to the Lifeboat in a few hours.”

“You better rest too soldier. That’s an order.”

“Yes ma’am.”

A few more minutes of his fingers in her hair and her breathing evened out. Wyatt smiled and returned his attention to the window. _Works every time _.__


End file.
